107,9 Loves FM
by AyumatsuYuki
Summary: Jika kau menanyakan apa bagusnya jadi penyiar radio , aku akan menjawab menjadi penyiar radio adalah keharusan untukku . Keharusan karena aku akan terkenal
1. Chapter 1

**107,9 Lovers Radio**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kris , Taeyeon , Baekhyun ,Chanyel , and others**

 **Genre : Romance , comedy (maybe) , fluff (maybe)**

 **This is BXB , tidak menurutkan eyd , cerita pasaran . Siapin kresek kalau ada kata – kata yang nggk nyambung , nggk sesuai EYD**

 _ **Luhan Pov**_

Jika kau menanyakan apa bagusnya jadi penyiar radio , aku akan menjawab menjadi penyiar radio adalah keharusan untukku . Keharusan karena aku akan terkenal , aku dapat berbicara , dan yang pasti mempunyai banyak penggemar . Penggemar adalah salah satu sekian banyak orang yang mengidolakanmu dan keuntungan dari punya banyaknya penggemar adalah kau sering mendapatkan hadiah atau barang yang kau mau akan terkabulkan karena penggemar yang peka terhadapmu , dan aku mempunyai penggemar seperti itu ,,,,,,

Ohhh berbicara tentang radio , aku adalah seorang produser sekaligus penyiar , kenapa aku mendapatkan 2 tugas sekaligus karena aku mempunyai wajah rupawan dan tentu suara yang merdu yang di sukai oleh orang lain dan juga salah satu seniorku yang menyukai diriku Kkkkkkkkk

Kenapa bisa begitu ? Cerita ini dimulai ketika ...

 _ **Ketika itu**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan mulai berbicara hal – hal yang penting dibalik layar , balik layar kumaksud disini adalah Radio . Kyaaaaaa Akhirnya aku mulai siaran , aku akan mempunyai penggemar , aku akan mulai terkenal dan yang pasti aku bisa curhat ketika aku siaran Kkkkkkkk . Aku membayangkan pasti banyak sekali yang akan suka mendengarkan suaraku saat nanti siaran .

Pletaakkkk

" Aww"

"Hey anak baru , jangan melamun ! kau ingin aku berhentikan dari siaran ?!"

"Maaf Sunbae , aku terlalu excited bahwa aku akan mulai siaran hari ini , aku akan mempunyai banyak penggemar seperti Boyband Korea Exo Kyaaaa" dengan bodohnya aku memeluk sunbaeku dan mencium pipinya .

" Kau tidak punya sopan santun sekali , meciumku di sembarang tempat"

"Kukira kau akan senang sunbaenim , kalau aku cium . Sunbae harus tahu aku ini orang yang mempunyai sisi feminim , dan banyak sekali orang yang ingin menciumku bahkan menawarkan dirinya menjadi kekasihku , beruntunglah sunbae mendapat ciuman dariku"

"Dalam mimpimu anak baru ! aku ini masih normal !"

"Ugghhh , jahat sekali" ... aku mempoutkan bibirku karena aku tidak dianggap normal oleh sunbaeku , oh iya sunbae yang memarahiku tadi adalah Sehun Sunbae nama lengkapnya Oh Sehun dia adalah mahasiswa HI dan sekaligus program direktur di Radio . Dia mempunyai wajah seperti orang Eropa , tubuh yang atletis , cerdas , ketua aktivis di kampus dan dia adalah Sunbae yang aku suka . Jika aku aku menjadi kekasihnya aku akan loncat dari gedung fakultas dan menyerahkan nyawaku untuknya , ughhh Luhan apa kau tidak berlebihan ? akan loncat dari gedung fakultas jika kau menjadi kekasihnya ? Aku menggelengkan kepala agar tidak memikirkan si Singa tampan itu . Aku mulai fokus dengan acaraku hari ini , aku akan mulai berkoar di radio , ehhmmm apa kalian sudah siap mendengarkan aku siaran ?

 **TBC or End**

Haii 😃 aku balik lagi , aku bawa fict baru lagi , oh iya aku ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review fict "Melepasmu" hahaha iya tau fict itu ngasal nggk sesuai EYD , namanya juga penulis amatiran KKKKK 😃 ehmm cerita ini basic on story in my life hehehe , gimana nggk seneng ya baru aja masuk radio udah ditawarin jadi produser kalau masalah siaran aku harus nunggu setengah tahun Kkkkkkk :') ehh malah curhat , dan jangan lupa buat review ya 😊 hahaha semoga lanjut ya ini cerita Kkkkk


	2. Chapter 2

**107,9 Loves Radio**

 **Cast : Hunhan and others**

 **Genre : Romance , sad , comedy (I don't know)**

 **This is BXB , cerita basic on story tapi nggk semua , cerita pasaran ngebosenin , bahasa teenlite sebagian .**

 _ **First day ~~~~~~~~~**_

Luhan Pov

"107 , 9 love radio , the one and only your heart station , balik lagi sama aku Luhan si namja manly di heart 2 heart buat kalian nih yang pengen curhat soal cinta ataupun pengen ngasih salam ke orang spesial tinggal kirim emailnya di so stay tune trus di love fm"

Huhhhhhhh ...

Aku menghela nafas , dan membaringkan diriku di kursi , ini merupakan hari pertamaku menjadi penyiar radio di salah satu radio kampus . Cukup melelahkan juga ketika kau harus berbicara selama kurang lebih 3 jam , nahh itulah yang aku rasakan tapi aku sangat menikmatinya terlebih lagi aku bisa melihat wajah sunbae tampanku Sehun di studio . Dia selalu ada di ruang siar , karena dia adalah program direktur yang ada di radio , jika ada salah satu penyiar yang tidak siaran dengan tampang datarnya dia akan mengatakan "Jika kau tidak niat siaran dan cape , untuk apa aku cape – cape membuat jadwal kalian , masih untung kalian bisa siaran dengan wajah jelek kalian" sangat menyebalkan sekali jika harus mendengar ocehannya

 _ **Luhan Pov End**_

Luhan selalu saja disalahkan , selalu menjadi bahan kemarahan dari Program directur itu , Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas . Ocehan Sehun sangatlah tidak penting dan anehnya Sehun sunbae selalu ada di studio jika di Radio ketika Luhan sedang siaran .

 _ **Kurasa ku t'lah jatuh cinta  
Pada pandangan yang pertama  
Sulit bagiku untuk bisa  
Berhenti mengagumi dirinya**_

 _ **Oh tuhan tolonglah diriku  
'tuk membuatnya menjadi milikku  
Sayangku  
Kasihku  
Oh cintaku  
She's all that I need**_

"Ran pandangan pertama , lagu yang mewakili beberapa hati sobat kampus atau aku ya ? yang lagi ngalamin pandangan pertama ke seseorang tapi orang itunya nggk peka , jangan kaya aku ya sobat kampus , pandangan pertama tapi malah dapat tatapan seram , ya... tatapan seram seperti Sehun Sunbae " Sehun membuka pintu siaran dan menatap Luhan "Kauuuu , bisakah kau tidak menjelek – jelekanku oh apa tadi kau dapat tatampan seram dariku , kau harus sadar Luhan kau hanya masih penyiar , penyiar macam apa selalu menyudutkan orang lain " Luhanpun geram "Hey Sunbae bodoh , aku bilang begitu karena aku mengikuti yang ada dalam script , kau bisa lihat ini . " Sehun melihat script tersebut dan langsung terdiam . "Siapa yang membuat script ini ? " .

"Aku , kenapa memang ?" Taeyeon dengan membawa makanan lalu membaginya dengan Luhan tanpa menghiraukan Sehun . " Kenapa kau membuat script sambil menjelekan aku Sunbae ? ". "Kau masih beberapa bulan menggantikan aku menjadi Program Directur , sudah berlaga bagus saja . Itu hanya gurauan Sehun , agar pendengar tidak bosan ". "Tapi tidak menyudutkan aku juga Taeyeon Sunbae" Sehun dengan mode manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya".

".Wahhhh Sehun sunbae dengan tampang singa sepertimu bisa memasang muka seperti anak ayam , hahaha lucu sekali". Luhan reflek tertawa karena tanpa sadar dia menyudutkan Sehun dengan perkataannya , Sehunpun menatap Luhan ".Kau berani mengataiku !" Sehun baru saja akan memukul Luhan tapi tidak jadi , karena Taeyeon langsung menyahutnya ". Kau ingin aku bilang kepada Jong Suk agar kau diberhentikan dari Program Direktur ! ".

Sehun hanya bisa menhela nafas ...

 _ **Sehun Pov**_

Aku sangat kesal dengan si nenek pirang dan cerewet itu , apalagi tampang judesnya yang selalu menyudutkan aku , aku tau aku masih baru menjadi Program direktur di Loves Radio , tapi aku sangat benci dengan Taeyeon Noona yang selalu menyudutkan aku , menyudutkan dalam artian kepada penyiar baru . Oh iya Taeyeon Noona adalah kakak kandungku , pacar dia bernama Leeteuk Sunbae dia adalah ketua BEM dari jurusan AN , entah mengapa aku merasa aneh terhadap Noonaku itu . Dia menyukai seseorang seperti Leeteuk Sunbae yang ketampanannya tidak lebih dariku . Oh iya kembali pada topik sebelumnya , kau tahu Xi Luhan kan ? dia adalah penyiar baru , aku memang tidak suka melihat tampang manisnya yang dekat dengan orang lain , terutama dekat dengan Kris si Direktur Musik , ku akui . aku memang menyukai Luhan , malah semenjak dia mendaftar di Komunitas radio ini . tapi ketika dia dekat degan Kris aku sangat kesal sekali terhadapnya . Dia selalu manja kepada Kris dan dia juga sering mencium pipi atau bibir Kris . Mereka teman tapi teman dalam artian hanya sebagai friends with benefit . Ahhhhh aku kesal sekali ! Apa itu sudah menjawab bahwa aku memang menyukai Luhan . Dan satu lagi aku selalu diam di radio ketika Luhan siaran karena Luhan mendapat jadwal siaran dengan Kris , salahkan aku yang emosi waktu itu memberi jadwal kepada Luhan ketika aku melihat Irene bersama dengan Boo Gum . Tapi itu dulu aku menyukai Irene dan sekarang aku malah berpaling menyukai si Pria pendek , bermata rusa bernama Luhan . Dan aku juga merasa kesal karena aku mendapat teguran dari dosenku bahwa dia mendengar ada desahan ketika dia mendengarkan radio dan akupun tahu jawabannya .

 _ **Waktu itu diruang Siar**_

"Eunngghhhh Kris ... " Luhan melenguh ketika Kris terus mencium bahkan melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar , ciuman itu berhenti sejenak lalu dilanjutkan kembali , kepala mereka miring ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melanjutkan cumbuan mereka yang semakin bernafsu saja bahkan Kris sudah membuka tiga kancing kemeja yang digunakan Luhan dan lalu mencumbu Leher Luhan bahkan menggigit lalu menghisapnya , otomatis Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya .

"Kalian !"

Luhan reflek membuka mata dan melihat kearah pintu bahwa ada sesosok Sehun dengan muka menahan amarah reflek Luhan menjauh dari Kris , Sehun langsung mematikan semua yang ada di Radio . "Hey apa yang kau lakukan" Kris langsung menatap Sehun dengan amarahnya

"Kau melakukan hal yang tidak senono di ruang siar ketika semua peralatan sedang on air semuan ! Bahkan salah satu dosen menegurku bahwa dia mendengarkan radio kita yang ada suara desahannya , kau ingin radio ini bubar Kriss ! dan Kau Luhan ! ". Menunjuk Luhandengan amarahnya ".Aku akan meng off kanmu untuk sementara dan penyiar lain juga akan aku off sementara ". Sehun keluar dengan menarik rambutnya kebelakang , Sehun merasa takut karena radio ini dibangun dengan susah payah . Tidak ada persetujuan dari pihak bahwa menganggap radio itu hanya untuk hiburan semata. Sehun menangis tersedu – sedu , dan Luhanpun melihat Sehun yang duduk di luar ruang siar dengan memegang lututnya , ".Maafkan aku Sunbae , aku berbuat kurang ajar diruang siar tadi , aku minta maaf sunbae aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya". Luhan dengan menahan isak tangisnya ".Aku akan memundurkan diri dari radio ini , aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi penyiar atau bahkan menjadi produser". Sehun memandang Luhan ".Kau duduklah disini temani aku". Luhan menurut dan duduk disamping Sehun .

".Kau tahu Luhan ? Kris yang kau anggap sebagai penghiburmu atau penyelamatmu itu hanya omong kosong yang sudah biasa aku lihat ."

".Maksud Sunbae apa ? Aku tidak mengerti ."

".Kris hanya ingin menghancurkanmu , dan Kris juga ingin menghancurkan radio ini , entah kenapa ini sudah terulang 5 kali Kris melakukan ini . Dulu dengan Tao , lalu Kyungsoo , selanjutnya Seulgi bahkan Noonaku Taeyeon sekarang dirimu ." Sehun hanya tertawa lirih dan menundukkan kepala

". Kris itu tidak suka melihatku sukses Luhan , dia melakukan berbagai cara bahwa dia ingin menghancurkan aku."

".Kenapa dia begitu ? apakah ada alasan tertentu jika dia ingin menghancurkanmu ."

". Hanya masalah sepele , dia kalah dariku saat pemilihan ketua Bem tapi aku dan dia tidak menang Luhan dan pada akhirnya yang menag adalah Leeteuk Sunbae , bukan aku . Padahal aku dan dia adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat ."

Luhan dan Sehunpun hanya diam .

 _ **Aku butuh tahu seberapa kubutuh kamu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Percayalah rindu itu baik untuk kita**_

 _ **TBC :)**_


End file.
